


Can you just kiss me already?!

by indecisivemess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boundaries Are Important, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Logic | Logan is a Gentleman, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, The epitome of idiots in love, They are both idiots in different wave lengths, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: The prince should feel appreciated, if not flattered, that the smartest side in the whole Mindscape saw him as more capable than him to solve his issues. The problem lied in the fact that Logan, of all sides, wanted romantic advice, because he apparently lacked knowledge in that department.And that Roman couldn't handle; knowing that someone else that wasn't him was lucky enough to be the subject of the nerd's affections.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Can you just kiss me already?!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to tell you. Wrote this in one sitting instead of studying cuz i was trying to get rid of this persistent intrusive thought. It kinda worked, but at the same time, this was supposed to be smutty, so it gets steamy somewhere there in the middle.

Logan had been acting weird recently. And not just the nerdy kinda weird that it was typical for him. Like making a cup of tea every day, at 6 am sharp. Or reciting poem verses to whoever was closer to him, completely unprompted.

Well, Roman had noticed those things, at least.

He had asked Virgil about it once, the poem verses, since the logical side threw those at the prince every other day before leaving the room, and the emo had only shrugged and mumbled tiredly that he had no idea what Roman was talking about.

There were other tiny things. Like how the teacher always accidentally left Roman’s favorite mug on the counter while he searched for his, how he always wasted his options for Movie Nights on a random Disney movie- and only to mess with him! That one single handedly boiled Princey’s blood from confusion. Not only did Logan just, _stare_ at him every single time Patton excitedly announced the options, but he took the extra mile to _misspell_ the titles every time.

Roman genuinely didn’t know how or why he did it. This was the guy that went on 4 hour long rants about all the names of the stars in the sky and how they had all gotten their terribly hard to pronounce honorifics, but when it came to Disney movies, he always got them wrong??

Virgil found every slipup entertaining, but it was ridiculous! It seemed like the carbon copy of Clark Kent was doing all of this as some sort of terribly elaborated prank to get him on his nerves, and it was genuinely upsetting. More so when everyone looked at the royal like he was being crazy.

So you could imagine Creativity’s surprise when Logan had started knocking on his room, usually at rudely late hours, to ask for advice.

The fact that Roman was frequently still awake when that happened is not relevant to the story.

The mere thought that Logan, of all sides, had choked down his pride and gone out of his way to publicly admit that he didn’t know something was already bone shatteringly shocking, and for him to then go to _Roman_ about it... The prince was still somewhat processing it. So much so that when the logical side confined in him that he had come to him because of his lack of romantic abilities, Roman barely blinked at it. Or breathed, for that matter.

The royal couldn’t recall much of his reaction to when he had finally opened the door, only to be presented with that revelation. Probably grumbled some sort of excuse about helping him in the morning and threw the door at Logan’s face. The only thing he does remember is not sleeping much after that, speculations and doubt grabbing a painful grip at his heart. Logan must have been so desperate, to come to the most idiot facet for advice.

Thinking about the lucky side that the nerd had decided to charm just made his heartache worst.

Being cooped up in his room the day that followed that encounter was also extremely rude, but like Logan cared about what was correct or not. Roman knew he’d probably come look for him, glaring at him for making an empty promise that he had inconveniently unfulfilled in the end, but the prince had convinced himself that he deserved at least some sort of emotional compensation before having to hear Logic talk about his crush – who knows for how long.

As the romantic side, he should be happy. He should have been over the top excited about knowing that Logan was capable of loving after all, that he genuinely trusted his abilities and looked forward to hearing his opinion on whatever was troubling him, but he was selfish. That was the only conclusion that Roman had come to after hours of pondering on the subject. He’d rather give him the worst possible advice and watch him fail, than have him being happy with someone else other than the royal. And that realization made him sick to the stomach.

Just as he had predicted, around the same time as usual, Logan knocked on his door. Roman’s body felt strangely heavy and groggy, to the point that it took him several minutes to convince himself to unglue from the chair he had been sitting all day and go greet the adorable nerd, only managing to slap a fake smile and some squeaked cheerfulness last minute to hide the sad.

Logan had stared at him in unnerving silence, carefully adjusting his glasses, and the prince felt the corners of his mouth going strained as he tried to hold the mask in place, quickly shoving down the fleeing thoughts that the logical side had realized what was up after so thoroughly ravaging him with his eyeballs.

Thankfully, he simply asked if he could come in.

Their conversation wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable. Roman had actually given up on the plan to be a sabotaging jerk as soon as he saw how uncharacteristically nervous Logan appeared to be, and genuinely tried his best to help. The logical side was _not_ cooperating with him, however, and believe me, he tried. If only to not make that pretty face more wrinkled with pesky emotions.

At first, Roman had disguised his infinite curiosity as pretext to know what better tactics to use, but Logan probably saw right through him and crudely refused to give him a name, leaving the prince to feed off scraps of unpieced personality traits to go by.

Going back and forth on the list of options for what this dude would like, Roman immediately realized where the problem was. Logan was, unfortunately, an idiot. He’d rather take the safe route and be the outmost respectful towards his crush, which was something the royal could respect, but the logical side took it to an extreme. Because apparently, Logan usually left the room as soon as this side walked in as a form of respect to his boundaries and- Roman couldn’t, for the life of him, understand how _anyone_ would have read his actions as having that intention.

He had calmly tried to explain to him the possible disastrous consequences he had brought upon himself, but Logan was somehow, much more stubborn about this subject than he had previously imagined him to be and vehemently _refused_ to go with any of the glorious grand gestures Roman had suggested, so the romantic side was quickly running out of options.

\- Just be bold about it! – the prince had desperately begged, hands thrown in the air as if to ask the Gods for assistance. – I understand your concerns, I genuinely do, but- I don’t think you can’t breach through this person’s boundaries when you have barely even _breathed_ in their direction.

Logan watched him in silence- long, nerve wrecking silence, blinking a single time, and the prince had no idea what was so hard to understand about what he had just said that it would make the supposedly smartest side go quiet in thought.

\- Boundaries do not have a physical manifestation that could be altered by my breathing.

It took all of Roman’s strength to not scream in frustration. Grabbing at his hair was only slightly helping, but he was growing livid extremely quickly and Logan was not helping.

Being aware of his stormy emotions forcibly made him calm down, however, big gulps of air making their way in and out of his lungs as he faced away from Logan, and he only trusted himself to turn back around once the sudden need to punch something was drastically subdued. The nerd’s cute little confused expression quickly killed off whatever remnants of his anger were left behind.

\- As your friend, Logan, allowed me to say this – Roman breathed out, discreetly attempting to fix the hair he had willingly ruined. – I admire the respect you have for your beloved, I truly do, but the average person would not see your “advances” as wooing.

Perhaps for the first time that evening, Logan averted his eyes away from the royal, staring at the hands resting over his lap, and before the sudden quiet he had caused, the fanciful side quicky wondered if he could have possibly hurt the other.

\- I do believe... – Logan spoke up, promptly startling Roman out of his head. – I do believe this person would appreciate the gestures that you are suggesting, but they feel, quite out of character for me to carry out.

One thing everyone knew about Logan was that he barely smiled at all. From time to time, Roman would catch him slipping, those cocky smiles he would show as he finished a book or once he was certain he had won a debate, and despite everything, Roman had found them genuinely annoying. But now, being able to witness as the softest spark of warmth brushed across his lips, enough to soothe the typical seriousness that laced his voice into something close to longing. It sent Roman’s heart into overdrive, his chest hurting from the cheer intensity that could be displayed through such a small motion.

The fanciful side had tried to reply, anything that could be appropriate to say before this apparent compromise that they had reached, but a string of stuttering, disconnected words was all that flew past his lips, quickly erasing the fond softness tracing Logan’s features.

\- S-Seriously though! – Roman had squeaked nervously, hands numb from the rush of adrenaline. – I bet you could be a-as impulsive as you could around this person, and- and they would- probably thank you for it!

After he could finally shut his mouth, the prince wasn’t sure what was worst, all the horrible scenarios that he had just suggested Logan could do, or the absolute shame that he had submitted himself to over a _single_ smile. The fact that the nerd seemed to be considering his options truly wasn’t helping.

They had parted ways not too long after that, and Roman couldn’t say he had helped much. Not only in the sense that he didn’t feel fulfilled by what he had said, but also because, throughout the whole demeanor, the logical side had been calm and collected, possibly even eager to learn, and Roman had most likely just confused him further.

He slipped into bed after the encounter still tasting the bitter embarrassment on his tongue, the regal covers of his giant mattress doing absolutely nothing to drown his feelings. Roman contented himself with sleeping this time around, at least.

That’s truly when Logan had started acting weird. The morning after their terrible back and forth, the prince had come downstairs, wishing that the firm, lingering presence of the nerd would soothe his worries, only to find that he was missing. He tried not to think much of it, doing his best attempts at muffling the sudden indisposition quickly rising up from his stomach, but as he urgently stepped into the kitchen, Logan wasn’t there either; traces perfectly covered, if any had been left behind in the first place. His favorite mug was on the cupboard, lonely pushed into a corner, and Roman had never felt so connected to an inanimate object as he defeatedly reached for it.

Creativity was aware he was being dramatic – when wasn’t he -, but this bad feeling was consuming his soul, obscuring his thoughts, and making it hard to brainstorm ideas that could be useful to Thomas, and there wasn’t much he could do about it besides trying to ignore it.

By the end of the day, Roman stood by his desk with his hands buried in his hair, piles of discarded, scribbled ideas littering the floor, and the mere glimpses of them made his mood somehow drop even more.

He could recognize that he was a mess, that he felt guilty and jealous over the side that was probably receiving all of Logan’s precious attention at the moment, but if anything, he had wished for a goodbye. Or maybe a thank you for trying to help.

Not that he believed that he was worthy of any of those things, but one could dream.

There was a distant sound of a knock, Roman realized through the curtain of negativity that draped over him, but it probably wasn’t important. The only two sides that knocked were Patton and Logan, and given that Logan was busy, and Patton usually left him alone after not getting an answer, the royal didn’t have much of a motivation to get up and go confirm his theories. He really hadn’t expected for Logic’s voice to sound through the door, setting his heart aflame.

\- I will be expecting you in my room. It would make me... tremendously happy if you could join me.

Roman had no idea how he had managed to hear Logan’s footsteps disappearing down the hall over the sound of his pounding heart, but before he knew it, his desperate soul was running after him, his feet tripping over the mess scattered across his floor, until he stood outside of his room, panting slightly.

The rational side of him, the one that was usually quiet and hidden, was holding him in place, warning him to think ahead and collect himself before meeting with his loved one, and surprisingly, Roman found himself listening to it, rolling his shoulders back and rubbing his hands nervously against each other as he took the time to breathe in and out.

And for once, he felt... more grounded. Not fully calm yet, he still had no idea what Logan wanted, and the logical side was being terribly insistent about it, but it just enough for Roman to fantasize that perhaps he’d be okay.

The muffled noises of his footsteps against the carpet were the only thing distracting his brain from running on speculations, and as he stood in front of the door to Logan’s room, taking another deep breath for good measure, the sound of his fist scrapping against the wood didn’t startle him as much as the prince would have expected.

There was a vague answer coming from inside the room, almost like a rushed comeback to cover something else, and the curiosity quickly overtook Roman as he gently pushed the door open.

To add to the weirdness, Logan was just... standing in the middle of his impeccable room. He wasn’t grabbing onto anything, unless he had promptly discarded it once the fanciful side had knocked, but even still, the perfect posture and the clean room created a slightly eerie atmosphere as he closed the door behind him.

The lock immediately clicked shut.

Roman’s eyes flew from Logan to the handle a few times, the frown clear between his eyebrows, and suddenly there was an intensity in his gaze as the other took a small step closer.

\- Am I missing something here? – the prince tried his best to ignore the ever consuming sensation of being trapped, acutely aware of how this was Logan’s personal quarters, and the person in question had just locked them both between these four walls with no explanation.

Not that he believed the nerd could harm him - more than a sharp tongue he didn’t possess -, but deep down, the royal still refused to hurt his beloved, no matter the circusntances. That didn’t stop his fighting skills from itching terribly under his skin, but still, he’d make an effort to ignore them.

\- You could say – gosh, even his voice sounded different now, deeper somehow -, but that is about to change.

Looking into Logan’s eyes right now, as he expertly undid his tie, sliding the knot smoothly away from his throat, there was no mistake his every move was corrupted with hunger, the sort of sensation you could only get when you had been deprived of what you wished most until you were craving for it.

Roman instinctively took a step backwards, the heel of his foot hitting the door. Despite being aware that he was locked in, despite knowing that he hadn’t stood that far away from the door, the solid confirmation of those statements still surprised him, his head snapping back to stare at the reason for his confinement, and once he quickly tried to look back at Logan to keep track of his movements, the firm noise of snapping fingers echoed eminently in his ears.

The logical side held his gaze as he wrapped his tie around the back of Roman’s neck, trapping him further as he brought the prince stumbling forward, closer to him. He must have gone as red as his sash form the boldness of his actions.

\- O-Okay-! – Roman had tried to say, hands already coming up to put some distance between them, but Logan stopped him, tugging at the ends of his tie and pulling him even closer, faces mere inches apart.

\- May I kiss you?

He could feel Logan’s breath on his lips, he could feel Logan’s heart steadily beating against his chest- always so self-assured and collected. This was all Roman had ever wished for, if not more, the blood in his veins screaming to be taken right then and there and the butterflies in his stomach going crazy from the unexpected advances, but somehow, this was too much. He had never imagined Logan would be gentle or innocent, far from it, but this wasn’t right.

It seemed like the logical side was still leaning closer, teasing to close the gap between them and take the kiss whether he got an answer or not, and before he knew it, Roman’s muscles had tensed up and roughly pushed at the other’s chest, surprise spreading across the nerd’s features as he let go of the tie, the fabric meekly slipping off Roman’s neck and onto the floor as Logan tripped over his feet.

His pounding heart made it hard to breathe, the pain it caused mixing in with his bewilderment. His mind was so full of thoughts he could barely focus on reality, and Roman could sense anger clawing at his chest, quickly spreading through his body until everything felt hot, but that made even lesser sense than any of Logan’s advances just now.

\- What do you think you’re doing?! – he snapped in a surprising firm voice while his hands shook.

The logical side could only stare at him, from the few steps of distance the prince had manage to buy for himself. He looked confused, if not heartbroken, but Roman wouldn’t be able to tell through all the emotions stealing his breath away.

\- Following... your advice?

There was a single beat of silence, and for some reason, those words cracked something inside of Roman.

-Wha- My advice? _Mine_?? You were ready to just- throw away my consent to get that kiss if you really wanted it, weren’t you?!

The rational part of him was positively furious at him, doing its best to make him shut up his huge mouth and actually listen to the barbarities what he was saying, but its efforts were pointless.

\- I told you to be **bold,** not- not predatory!

The swarm of emotions quickly spreading across the room seemed to finally affect Logan’s shakily kept in place act, and despite the hurt shining darkly across his face, he didn’t reply or attempt to contradict the angry words pouring from Roman’s mouth. The fanciful side still had insults trapped at the base of his throat, so many things going through his head, but a quick snap of fingers cut him off, the door behind him unlocking.

The noise prompted a small gasp out of Roman, and then Logan was stepping closer, carefully so, clearly showing that his only intentions were to reach down and retrieve his tie, and the coerced moment of silence forced Roman’s mind to catch up to everything he had fiercely claimed and accused the logical side of doing; the regret hanging heavy over his shoulders, cold and imposing.

\- Logan-

\- I apologize for not being on my best behavior – he cut him out, eyes still pinned on the ground as he slipped his tie around his neck, returning it to its previous state with practiced hands as he spoke. – I should have given it more thought before impulsively breaching through your boundaries.

And perhaps what hurt the most was the sincerity in his voice. The strained sliver of words left unsaid, done in favor of admitting that Roman was in the right this time when he clearly wasn’t, over possibly creating an argument that would harm the prince further...

\- I understand if you do not wish to speak to me ever again.

\- No, Logan...

The trembling lip affecting his words surprised the logical side enough to encourage him to look at Roman again, and once he did, his eyes widened in shock at how close to tears the other appeared to be. No matter how apparently dramatic the fanciful side was or acted, Logan had still been the one that had pushed him into a corner, trapped him and almost robbed him of his options, so in part, the logical side felt guilty and responsible for his reaction.

\- I’m sorry! – the prince almost screamed through his pride, one hand coming up to grasp at his sash over his heart, in consolation perhaps. – I freaked out and I went too far. I just- I always imagined how this would go and then I got it and- I was just so confused-

\- Roman, I’ll need you to breathe with me.

Once he raised his eyes off the floor, Logan was right there in front of him, hands hovering in the air just in case, with a comfortable distance to reassure the fanciful side of his security. Everything about his posture and dreadfully worried eyes _screamed_ how much he cared about Roman and he just wanted to yell and cry and trash around until his throat went raw. Instead, he took a shaky breath, eyes centered on the nerd’s lips, and together, they managed to bring Roman’s breathing to a somewhat calm state, despite his stand still feeling a bit jittery and his mind still catching up to everything that had just happened.

\- Thank you – he stubbornly grumbled, in part not wanting to give Logan the satisfaction of knowing he had helped, but recognizing that he deserved it.

The logical side nodded courtly and brought his hands down, joining them calmly just over his stomach to refrain himself from touching the other.

\- It was the least I could do.

And while he was right, even after everything that had come down, Roman had wished for them to go back to had just happened. He was slightly surprised that Logan had it in him to be so upfront and honest, which was probably what had made him freak out, but now that he knew what the nerd was capable off, he wanted to feel him close again, wanted to steal that kiss out of his pouty lips and sense their heartbeats sinking out.

After his dramatic exaggerations, however, every time the prince attempted to come forward, Logan would take a step backwards, staring at him with lost eyes, and Roman just wished someone would have bonked him in the head for letting his emotions get the best of him.

\- Specs, stop being so wary and let’s get back to what we were doing.

Another step forward, another step backwards. Logan had gone back to ridiculously respectful distances, barely even meeting Roman’s eyes, and the prince’s heart was starting to pound again from realizing that he’d had to meet him in the middle if he wanted to fix this mess.

The nerd was quickly coming closer to a wall, whether he realized it or not, and in a sudden moment of confidence, Roman rushed forward and reached for his hips, grabbing just firm enough so he wouldn’t run away but not enough to hurt. The glasses barely covered his widening eyes, and apparently, Logan really hadn’t noticed the wall behind him, so when his back hit against it, a bit more firmly than what would comfortable, Roman brought a hand between his shoulder blades to compensate for the scare. His heartbeat was pulsing so vividly against his royal fingertips.

\- Roman, I advise you to-

\- Shut up – he amazed himself with the softness that had laced into his tone, wanting nothing more than to pull his stupid nerd into a hug and never let go. – Just expel me from your room if I go too far, but uhm... I-I’d really appreciate that kiss you mentioned earlier.

The prince was keeping a fair distance despite their circumstances, slightly contradicting his intentions by standing so far away, but their eyes met in the middle, simply searching for the lies that weren’t there, and Logan was the first to look away, briefly averting his gaze before carefully bringing a hand upwards. He made sure Roman could see what he was doing, lightly brushing his fingertips across his jawline before cupping his cheek, and the royal almost melted into the touch, still attempting to hold his gaze out of sheer stubbornness through all the blushing. It was a gorgeous look on him, the nerd concluded, the perfectly rosy cheeks framing his eccentric features.

\- I realize now I should have gone with a more romantic approach – Logan giggled, bringing his other hand to hold the other side of Roman’s face, and the prince was too stunned by that beautiful sound to reply. – I am truly sorry.

He tried to contradict his words, mouth already open and ready to fire something back at Logan, but the nerd leaned the slightest bit forward, gently nuzzling their foreheads together, and Roman figuratively combusted, his cheeks warming up under his palms.

\- I promise to further improve my communication skills once-.

The fanciful side whined quietly, done with all the talking, besides the fact that staring into each other’s eyes from such proximity was starting to become slightly uncomfortable, but it was reassuring for the two of them, the moment dragging out for longer than necessary for the sake of Roman’s heart.

After it seemed like he had calmed down a bit, or as much as it was possible for the theatrical prince, Logan held his face more firmly and closed his eyes, hoping that the royal would understand his unspoken intentions and meet in the middle if he so desired, not wishing to risk any more misunderstandings. The brush of soft lips against his quickly solidified his confirmation, the both of them holding onto the other as the emotions swirled all around them.

It was a simple kiss, a hesitant pressure that didn’t dare become more just yet, but it was everything they needed now, and Roman caught Logan smiling slightly as they parted, which he thought was a perfectly justifiable excuse for the more assured kiss that followed, the gasp coming from the logical side getting lost between their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> I *might* end up trying to do that smutty idea to where i wanted to take this, but I make no promises.


End file.
